


Tagpuan

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: At nagbago ang mundoNung ako'y pinaglaban moAt tumigil ang mundoNung ako'y pinili moSiya ang panalangin ko





	Tagpuan

**Author's Note:**

> Wala yatang konek 'yung title sa kwento? HAHAHAHA

__________

  
Isang kagila-gilalas na eksena ang bumungad kay Kyungsoo pagbukas na pagbukas niya ng pintuan ng kanilang bahay. Mga balat ng iba't ibang chichirya, tsokolateng kendi, nilamukos na papel, maruruming damit mga pambatang libro, lapis at mga pangkulay.

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. Dahan dahan niyang tinahak ang kanilang sala. Tahimik. Walang tao, pero bukas ang mga ilaw at aircon. Dumiretso siya sa kanilang kwarto sa taas, and his already doe eyes rounded more upon seeing four kids jumping on their bed.

The kids looked at his direction at sabay sabay silang nagsibabaan sa kama para salubungin siya.

"Tito Ninong!" The three kids (one girl and two boys) greeted him with a hug.

Kyungsoo bent down at their level, "Hello, kids. How are you?"

"I'm still as beautiful as ever, Tito Ninong!" The cute little girl in a pigtail replied. She flipped her hair which Kyungsoo always finds funny but adorable.

Kyungsoo pinched her cheeks, "Manang-mana ka talaga sa Papa B mo eh, noh? Masyadong confident sa sarili." Natatawang sabi nito while curling the girl's hair.

"Tito Ninong! Tito Ninong! How about me?" The boy in his cap and jersey soccer shirt said while tapping Kyungsoo's shoulder.

Kyungsoo then pinched his cheeks. Alam niya kasing paborito ng mga inaanak niya ang pagkurot niya sa mga pisngi nito. And this kid doesn't like to be left out. Just like his parent, his attention means so much to him.

"Yehey! I'll tell Papa Dae that you make kurot to my pisngi. Thank you, Tito Ninong!"

Kyungsoo smiled at Jongdae and Minseok's son. He always loves it when the kid speaks in a conyo way. Madalas kasing mag-usap ng english at tagalog ang mag-asawa, hindi tuloy alam ng bata kung ano ang susundin niya, payo naman ng Tito Baekhyun nito na paghaluin niya na lang. Kaya ayun, nasanay sa taglish.

"Good evening, Tito Ninong. How's your day?" Malambing at nakangiting tanong ng pangatlong bata. Lahat naman ng mga anak ng kanilang tropa ay sweet, but this kid is the most mature of all despite in their age. Mature mag-isip at madalas tahimik. Well, it's Yixing and Junmyeon's son afterall.

Kyungsoo ruffled the kid's hair, "Tito Ninong is good, don't worry." The boy smiled back at him.

Kapansin-pansin naman ang pagiging tahimik ng pang-apat na bata. Nakatayo lamang ito sa may bedside table, nakayuko, playing with his fingers while pouting. Kyungsoo smiled at the sight. Mas lalo tuloy lumambot ang puso niya. The habit he got from his father. Anak nga talaga siya ng tatay niya.

Kyungsoo stood up and walked to the kid. Umupo siya sa edge ng kama at iniharap sa kanya ang bata. He lifted the girl's chin at nakita niyang papaiyak na ito.

"Hey, baby. Why are you crying?" Kyungsoo asked softly, rubbing the girl's cheek and squeezing her little hands.

Unti-unting humikbi ang bata, taas-baba ang balikat. Very Chanyeol Park.

"Tumalon po kami sa bed and dirty po sa baba. Sorry po, Papa." The kid said at muling yumuko. Kyungsoo felt tears on his hand, sign na tuluyan ng umiyak ang only girl niya.

Kyungsoo hugged his daughter, "Ssshhh, baby. It's okay. Don't cry na ha? Si Papa na ang magliligpit nun."

"Kami na po, Tito Ninong!" The three other kids replied in unison bago lumabas ng kwarto para iwan silang mag-ama sa loob.

"What's happening ba baby? Bakit ang daming kalat at bakit kayo naglalaro dito sa kwarto ni Papa at Dada?" Kyungsoo asked his daughter in a gentle way while wiping her tears.

"We're playing po kasi, Papa. And Dada said we can play here daw po."

"Nasan ba si Dada?"

"Hindi ko po alam, eh?" The girl answered while tilting her head. Nakyutan naman si Kyungsoo sa gesture na ito kaya he gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, sige. Help your friends na lang magligpit sa sala while I look for your Dada, hmm?" Tumayo si Kyungsoo at sakto namang papasok si Baekhyun sa kwarto.

"Kyungjaaaaaa!" Baekhyun yelped.

Pabiro namang nagtakip ng tenga si Kyungsoo, "Ano ba 'yan, Baek? Bungangero pa rin hanggang ngayon?"

"Sobra naman 'to! Happy lang ako nakita kita!"

"Last week lang tayo nagkita, Baek. Ang OA mo."

Baekhyun pouts, "Masama bang mamiss ang bestfriend ko?"

"Ewan ko sa'yo. Teka, nasan na ba si Chanyeol?"

"Eh, ayun na nga. Kaya ako umakyat dito kasi pinapasundo ka na ng Mister mo." Baekhyun grinned. Kinabahan naman si Kyungsoo.

"Ha? Ano na naman bang pakulo 'to?"

"Shut up ka na lang, mars at sumunod ka na lang sakin. Keri?" Baekhyun replied. Inilabas niya ang panyo sa bulsa at itinakip ito sa mata ni Kyungsoo.

"Baek, ano na naman 'to?" Reklamo ni Kyungsoo habang sinusubukang tanggalin ang panyo.

"Panyo 'yan, Soo. Panyoㅡaray!" Kinurot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Baekhyun. "Charot lang! Piring 'yan. Ginagamit for surprises. Pwede ring for sexㅡaray naman!"

"Bastos ng bunganga mo, marinig ka ng mga bata!"

Hindi na sumagot pa si Baekhyun at inalalayan si Kyungsoo pababa ng hagdan. Dumiretso sila sa garden at iniwan na ni Baekhyun na nakatayo doon si Kyungsoo.

"Hoy. Baekhun Oh. Nasan ka na? Paano na ako dito? Bakit mo ako iniwanㅡ"

"Ako, hindi kita iiwan." A deep, rough voice replied. Boses na pamilyar kay Kyungsoo. Boses na kahit mula sa malayo ay sigurado siyang makikilala niya. Boses na kaya niyang pakinggan habambuhay.

The cover in his eyes was undone slowly and the view of the garden surprises him. Mga ilaw na nakasabit at nagbibigay liwanag sa kabuuan ng hardin. Red roses petals na nakapalibot sa daanan, and a candlelight dinner.

And most of all, his husband, Chanyeol Park.

Chanyeol hugged him from behind before leaving a quick kiss on his head, "Nagustuhan mo ba?"

"Sobra. Ang ganda."

"Mas maganda ka."

Kyungsoo elbowed him lightly before turning around to meet his man, "Para saan naman 'to? Sa pagkakaalam ko kasi, matagal ng lumipas ang birthday ko. Tapos na rin ang Valentine's, at kakacelebrate lang natin ng anniversary last month."

Chanyeol smiled, his proud teeth showing. "There's no need of a special occassion because it's always a special day whenever I'm with you, Soo."

"Bakit ang sweet mo yata ngayon?" Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo sabay bitaw sa kamay ni Chanyeol, "May kasalanan ka no?"

"Bukod sa pagiging hot at gwapo, wala na."

"Ang kapal?"

"Mahal mo naman." Chanyeol teased.

"That," Kyungsoo raised a brow, "I agree."

Chanyeol felt his heart thundering. 12 years na niyang kasama sa lahat ng bagay si Kyungsoo. Four years of it as boyfriends and eight years as husbands. Like any other couples, hindi naging madali ang naging relasyon nila. Maraming misunderstandings, cool off, at break ups na rin ang pinagdaanan nila, pero eto pa rin sila, magkasama, at nananatiling matatag. Madalas talaga, sapat na 'yung pagpapatawad kasabay ng pagmamahal para lumaban. Hindi madalas magsabi ng i love you si Kyungsoo at aware naman si Chanyeol doon. Sa totoo lang, mas gusto niya nga 'yung ganun. 'Yung minsan lang bitawan pero talaga namang tatatak sa kaibuturan. Kagaya ngayon. Hindi pa mismong binabanggit ni Kyungsoo 'yung three words pero halos mabaliw na si Chanyeol. Hay. Pag-ibig nga naman.

"Soo," Mahinang banggit ni Chanyeol. He stayed staring at his husband, "Thank you. Sobra."

"For what?" Naguguluhang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Mas hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang hawak sa kamay ng asawa, "Sa lahat. Sa pag-aalaga samin ni Chichay. Sa paggising sa umaga para ipagluto kami ng anak ko. Sa pag-aasikaso samin. Sa pagkapit sakin. Sa atin. Sobrang mahal na mahal kita at si Chichay. You are the greatest gift I have ever received in my life and I won't trade you for anything in this world. Kasi, kayo ang mundo ko. Cheesy, pero totoo. I can't live without you and your nagging. Mas gugustuhin kong marinig 'yung reklamo at mura mo araw-araw kesa sa tahimik na isang araw. Hindi ko kaya pag nawala ka, kayo. And I'm willing to do anything and everything para umabot pa tayo ng sampu, dalawampu, tatlompu hanggang isang libong taon pa. OA kung OA pero ganyan ko kayo kamahal, Soo."

Kyungsoo is not a fan of romantic dramas pero he can tolerate it lalo na kapag galing kay Chanyeol. Alam naman niya dati pa na corny talaga ang asawa at aminado siya na isa 'yun sa mga dahilan kung bakit lalo niyang minamahal ito. Si Chanyeol kasi 'yung tipo ng lalaki na walang pakialam kahit magmukhang tanga para lang mapatawa ka. And that doesn't lessen his attractiveness, mas lalo pa nga siyang gumagwapo sa pangingin ni Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smiled. 'Yung ngiting dahilan ng pagka-fall ni Chanyeol. The only smile that can light up his whole heart. 'Yung ngiting gusto niyang nakikita araw-araw.

"Thank you rin. Kasi kahit anong init ng ulo ko o pangit ng mood ko, you always make sure na everything will be alright. Na ako pa rin 'yung pinili mo to be your other half and the father of your child. Na sakin mo gustong gamitin ang forever mo. Sabi nila, you are lucky to have me as your partner. Pero mali sila. Kasi ang totoo, ako talaga 'yung swerte sa'yo. Ang swerte swerte ko kasi ikaw 'yung nagmahal, nagmamahal, at magmamahal sakin. Hindi nila alam na ako talaga 'yung nakajackpot sa'yo kasi kung anong laki mo ay siya ring laki ng puso mo. Salamat kasi hinayaan mo akong sumakop ng parte dyan. Salamat kasi hindi mo ako iniiwan. Salamat kasi pinili mo ako. Salamat kasi mahal mo ako. And, I love you too, Chanyeol Park. Mahal na mahal kita. At tulad mo, kayo lang ni Chichay ang mundo ko."

Tears escaped from both of their eyes. Sabay din silang natawa doon. Pareho nilang pinunasan ang luha ng bawat isa habang sinserong nakangiti sa isa't isa. Tanging ang malamig na ihip lamang ng hangin ang kanilang naririnig. At sa gabing tahimik, mga tibok ng dalawang pusong nagmamahalan ang nananaig.

"Kiss mo na 'yan!" Nagulat si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol nang marinig ang boses ng kanilang mga kaibigan. Oo nga pala, nandito ang mga ungas. Isa-isa silang naglabasan sa gilid at likod ng mga halaman. Lahat nakangiti at halatang kinikilig

"Grabe naman 'yon, par. Tinalo ang KathNiel? Hanep sa linyahan! Pangwedding vows!" Panunukso ni Sehun habang pabirong hinahampas si Chanyeol.

"Buti na lang navideo ko! Send ko 'to sa MMK. Matutuwa si Ate Charo." Dagdag naman ni Jongdae. Inirapan lamang siya ni Kyungsoo.

Agaw pansin naman ang paghikbi ni Baekhyun. Napatingin ang lahat sa kanya at saka lumapit kina Kyungsoo. "Grabe nakakaproud kayong dalawa. Pero nakakainis din! Bakit ba kayo nagpapaiyak ha! Feeling niyo naman artista kayo kung makapagbitaw kayo ng linya kanina."

They all laughed at Baekhyun's antic, "Ang OA, B. May paiyak iyak ka pa dyan!" Junmyeon supplied.

"Pagpasensyahan niyo na. Alam niyo naman kapag buntis, emosyonal." Sehun replied in behalf of his husband.

Nagtanguan naman ang lahat. It took them a while before absorbing what the youngest said. "Ano kamo?" Jongdae yelled in surprise.

"Ang sabi koㅡ" Naputol naman ang sasabihin ni Sehun nang magtatatalon sa tuwa ang mga kaibigan. Natatawa naman silang pinanood nina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol.

"Bakla ka. Akala ko ba moment namin 'to? Bakit nakikisabay ka?" Kyungsoo teased the now laughing Baekhyun. "Pero anyway, congrats! Sana naman magmana na kay Osen 'yan. Masyadong pabebe pag sa'yo eh." Baekhyun pinched Kyungsoo and they both giggled. Sehun and Chanyeol just shrugged.

\\\\\\\\\

  
Kasalukuyang inaayos ni Kyungsoo ang kama nilang mag-asawa nang bigla siyang yakapin nito from behind.

"Ang bango bango talaga ng asawa ko." Chanyeol said while sniffing his nape and neck. Kyungsoo giggled. Nakikiliti kasi siya.

Chanyeol threw theirselves down on the bed habang nakayakap pa rin kay Kyungsoo.

"Soo."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think kung..." Inangat ni Chanyeol ang ulo para pantayan si Kyungsoo, "Sundan na natin si Chichay?"

Para namang naeskandalo ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Umalis siya sa pagkakayakap kay Chanyeol at kinurot ito sa tagiliran, "Dalawa na kayong batang inaalagan ko, dadagdagan mo pa?"

Chanyeol pouted, "Excuse me. Hindi na ako bata. Kaya ko na ngang gunawa ng bata eh."

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo, "Ang ibig kong sabihin, batang isip!"

"Pero seryoso kasi," Chanyeol said. Lumapit siya sa tenga ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan ito. Napabalikwas naman si Kyungsoo, "Sige na, Soo."

"Yeol, 5 pa lang si Chichay! Tsaka na pag big girl na siya."

"Talaga? Totoo 'yan?" Para namang nabuhayan nang loob si Chanyeol sa narinig. Hindi pa siya nakuntento sa pagtango ni Kyungsoo, kinuha niya ang pinky finger nito and intertwined it with his. "Pinky promise!"

Wala pang isang minuto pagkasabi ni Kyungsoo nang bigla siyang pumaibabaw kay Chanyeol, "But wait, I think I changed my mind?" Kyungsoo said and winked.

With no time to waste, Chanyeol pulled him into a deep, gentle kiss. But Kyungsoo's in command. Iniwan niya ang mga labi ng asawa at tumungo sa leeg nito, biting and sucking hard. He was gripping Chanyeol's shirt as Chanyeol tilts his neck for his husband's easy access. Marahang itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang damit ni Chanyeol, exposing his toned abs and muscled chest. Kyungsoo left open mouthed kisses on Chanyeol's chest down to his abdomen. Kyungsoo noticed the bulge on his husband's thin boxers kaya naman tinukso niya ito by going back to his lips.

"Soo...." Chanyeol let a small mewl out.

"Yes, baby?"

"Iㅡ"

"PAPA! DADA!" A loud voice interrupted their session nang marinig nilang kumatok sa pinto ang kanilang little girl. Mabutin na lang pala at ni-lock ni Kyungsoo ang pinto, kung hindi ay nahuli pa sila ng kanilang anak na gumagawa ng milagro.

Kyungsoo stepped out of the bed and Chanyeol stopped him, "Saan ka pupunta?"

"Sa anak mo. Alangan hayaan ko siyang magkakatok dyan noh?" Kyungsoo replied.

"Eh paano 'to?" Chanyeol asked, pointing to his unfinished business, "Hindi rin 'to pwedeng pabayaan."

Kyungsoo smirked, "Sorry but your daughter needs to be taken care first." Dumiretso siya sa pintuan para pagbuksan ang bata at kaagad namang tumakbo si Chanyeol sa CR.

"Papa, where's Dada?" Sabi ni Chichay habang inihihiga siya ni Kyungsoo sa pagitan nila ni Chanyeol, "Nagpupupu po ba siya?"

Kyungsoo chuckled as he tucked his daughter on the bed, "Oh no baby, dirtier."

And a flush in the toilet was heard before Kyungsoo kissed Chichay and closing his eyes, dozing off.

Tulog na ang mag-ama nang lumabas si Chanyeol sa CR. He was frustrated. Akala niya pa naman makakaisa na siya. But the wrinkles in his forehead faded when he saw the two sleeping soundly. Tumabi si Chanyeol kay Chichay at hinalikan ang noo ito. Inabot niya rin ang asawa to kiss him on the lips.

"Good night, my angels. I love you."

Hindi man nakita ni Chanyeol, pero napangiti si Kyungsoo. Ang sarap lang matulog kapag 'yung mga mahal mo ang una mong makikita pagkagising sa umaga. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry kung corny. Miss ko lang chansoo :( 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
